Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical suture device.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a suture device is known that can perform a suture procedure in a body. Using such a device and an endoscope, a continuous suture can be made by repeatedly piercing a needle into a tissue numerous times to sew tissue without removing the suture device from the body.
For a continuous suture, a suture device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-279395 and a suture needle (distal member) to which a suture thread is fixed are used. The suture device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-279395 includes a body portion having an elongated tubular member (longitudinal member), and the tubular member extends from the body portion to a distal side. A first jaw (first grasping member) and a second jaw (second grasping member) are movably mounted on a distal end of the tubular member. Both of the jaws can be operated between an opened position at which they are substantially spaced at an interval and a closed position at which they substantially come into contact with each other. Both of the jaws are provided to pass the suture needle through the tissue by being alternately engaged with the suture needle. In particular, both of the jaws of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-279395 include needle holes for receiving the suture needle. A toggle lever is provided on the body portion, and is operated to alternately fix the suture needle in the needle hole of each jaw. The suture needle is formed with a slot. The jaws are alternately engaged with the slot, thereby fixing the suture needle.
As the toggle lever of the suture device having such configuration is manipulated, edges of an opening in the tissue are sewn along the opening in turn. Thereby, continuous suture of the tissue can be performed.
After both of the edges of the tissue are sewn, it is necessary to form a knot at the suture thread to hold a state of suturing the tissue. It is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,406 that grasping forceps are introduced into a body from an opening different from an opening for introducing a suture device into the body. Thus, a knot is formed at the suture thread by the suture device and the grasping forceps.